


The Daughter of The King

by Naavae



Category: Nanatsu, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Seven Deadly Sins, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naavae/pseuds/Naavae
Summary: When a sister’s in peril, the family is quick to save. Yet what would become of them if they were forced to separate for a long time, unknowing of the others’ fate.Join us within storytelling like no other, where friends thought to turn wicked, and the entire world becomes the enemy.Can this family’s bond survive with the aid of comrades, or will the enemies grasp forever tear apart what was so carefullycrafted?
Relationships: Ban & Diane & Escanor & Gowther & Fairy King Harlequin & Meliodas & Merlin, Diane/Fairy King Harlequin, Elizabeth/Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginnings Start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to say, but this work is on a hiatus, if not discontinued/will be rewritten since I’ve lost the motivation for it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I own nothing, just my Original Character(s), all rights go to Nakaba Suzuki

**_This is a tale of Ancient Times, an era told before the human and non-human worlds were forever divided. When the Holy Knights defended the realm by wielding their magical powers, feared and respected by all. But among them, did a group emerge. They betrayed the Kingdom and became enemies of the state. This group was, and is forever known throughout the land as: “The Eight Deadly Sins”._ **

****

_Screams. That’s all Irene heard as she ran down the deserted hallways of the Castle’s spiraling tower. Her turquoise eyes blown wide as she is forced to take the lives of innocent holy knights like lambs to a slaughter. It sickens her that it must be this way in order for her to live._

_To heed her Captain’s orders given;_ **_“stay alive.”_ **

**Ten Years Later.**

Somewhere, sat a Tavern upon a hill. Inside people bustled about whilst a small blonde with green eyes stood behind the bar, cleaning the countertop and watching a young maiden with silver hair and teal eyes dressed in a frilly pink top and black skirt, black knee-high leggings, and flats parade around the room, taking orders and serving drinks. A pig stood off to the side, cleaning up the scraps left on the ground.

Within the back of the bar, where the kitchen was located, stood a tall man with silver hair, dressed in red wearing a white apron with the Tavern’s logo on the front, slaving away at the oven whilst whistling a tune. Outside, was a Giant Female with brown hair pulled up into twin pigtails, with an orange jumpsuit followed by brown studded boots, who continued to advertise to the people below who have yet to make their way over.

What three out of five of these beings had in common, was the red tattoos on their bodies. The blondes were of a Dragon upon his left bicep circling in an eternal dance, the Cook’s a Fox on the left side of his waist, and the Girl’s a Serpent upon her left thigh. They were Three Sins out of the rumored “Eight”.

****

**_Wrath._ **

****

**_Greed._ **

****

**_Envy._ **

****

They are traveling the realm, on a quest to reunite with their comrades yet to be found. As per the Silver-haired waitress’- Princess Elizabeth’s, request. Little did they know, that they were closer to a comrade than they thought. For sat at a table, was a middle-aged man, telling his tale in a drunken stupor.

****

**_Alryne Outskirts - Year XXXX_ **

****

**** _“It was a cloudless summer day, the people out and bustling about within the city square. Yet everything changed as soon as the melody reached their ears. Venders stopped selling their wares, Men stopped chatting, Women dropped their baskets, and Children stopped frolicking in the backstreets._

_The masses all congregated towards the forest surrounding their quaint city, where a being basked in a white glow, golden hair flowing about her, sang her tune. She was dressed in a grey long-sleeved shirt under a white vest, black skintight leggings with cutouts for the knees and white ankle-high boots. A silver band with a goddess amber made home upon her right wrist._

_Within the breeze that blew, gave sight of a red tattoo on her left breastbone, partially hidden by the collar of her vest. It was that of a Siren with her hands cupped in front of her, three bubbles floating on top._

_This was the_ **_Sirens sin of Destruction.”_ **

**** That, however, caught the attention of those sat around. Some murmuring whilst others looked towards the wanted posters upon the back wall. The blonde’s and Elizabeth’s attention peaked. For they knew where they were heading once the day had ended.

**_\--_ **

“Sir Meliodas, are you certain that this sin will still be here?” spoke Elizabeth towards the blonde.

“Elizabeth’s right, captain. This place is deserted.”

The Giant, known as Diane, spoke as she glanced around the outskirts of the city they are traveling down, in hopes to locate their missing comrade in arms. Meanwhile, the Silver-haired male walked within a slouch, his hands in his pockets of the red studded pants he wore to match the top. His red eyes glancing to and fro, almost bored like.

“Of course I’m certain! I know this person and how they operate to a T.” spoke the bubbly, and optimistic voice of Sir Meliodas, the Captain of the Eight Deadly Sins.

“Why do I feel like there’s a hidden meaning behind those words.” spoke a talking pig from beside the party.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, hawk. It’s not like that.” Meliodas scolded the ham.

This leads to a conversation between the quintet about what they most remember of the Siren’s Sin, which isn’t much for two of them.

“You know♫” mused the Silver-haired male in a sing-song voice. “ Now that I think about it, this person was rarely even there. And on the off chance they were, they’d wear a white hooded cloak to hide their features.♪”

“That’s for a reason, Ban,” Meliodas answered the male, now known as Ban. “If people found out what they looked like, let alone that the rumor of an Eighth sin existed wasn’t just a rumor, but true, it would cause an uproar.”

“Oh, that makes more sense now that you mention it,” Diane replied sheepishly.

The party continued onwards, passing by abandoned shops and carts. It was then that they began to hear an angelic melody from just up ahead.

"Captain, you don't think..." spoke the giantess.

"I don't think, I know." Meliodas inquired before bolting down the pathway towards the melody's origin, his team right on his heels.

****

_"I'm almost there Irene, just hold on!”_


	2. Sweet, Sweet Reunion is thy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Siren has returned to her family, and questions get answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took almost a week to be uploaded, I was having a bit of a writer's block come near the end of this.  
> But fret not, for I have broken through the hands that kept me.  
> Enjoy Chapter Two!!!!
> 
> Side note: I've completed a character ref for Irene, which includes her powers, and history/backstory from when she first came to being, all the way up to liones and making of the sins Let me know in the comments below if you'd like to see possibly one-shots of each in the future!

**_'I'm almost there Irene, just hold on!'_ **

Thought Meliodas as he ran, his breathing ragged and body shaking with excitement. As he turned the final corner, did he come to a halt; coming came face to face with the person he was looking for the most. Though his sudden action caused those behind to almost crash into him.

“Yo cap’n, why’d you stop.♫” Ban mused, glancing down and to his left towards his short captain, but paused at the look upon his face. It was a look of longing that Fox’s Sin of Greed saw. Following the blonde’s line of sight, he was met with a beauty.

“Hey, Irene!”

Meliodas shouted, which caught the attention of the beauty in front of them. Their entire being was basked within the sunlight, her golden waist-length hair almost aglow. Though what caught everyone’s attention was the familiar green irises that stared back at the party of five. It was only a moment, before those same eyes, mirrored in two, became filled with tears. A sob wrenched itself out of the maiden which echoed across the square as she, in a cloud of dust, raced forwards; the Captain of The Eight Deadly Sins doing the same. The two met each other halfway, the maiden launching herself at the captain who, with opened arms, caught the taller girl with ease.

The others watched the tear-filled reunion with gentle expressions, for they were glad that they not only found their Comrade-in-Arms but that their captain looked at ease, almost like a weight was lifted from his entire being. After a few heartwarming moments, Meliodas and Irene separated, to instead stand side by side which gave the entire team the proper view of their secret comrade.

They took notice that the sirens sin of destruction wasn’t that much taller than their captain, standing at a height of 5’2 to his 5’0. She wasn’t even taller than their princess Elizabeth. But what shocked them the most was that the two looked almost identical, leading to questions being asked.

“Hey uh…” began Ban. “The two of you wouldn’t happen to be related, are you?”

“Indeed we are! Meet my little sister, Irene the Sirens Sin of Destruction.”  Meliodas spoke, which made the others give off various levels of shock and confusion.

"HUH!!!???”

“No way!”

“Sir Meliodas’ little sister?”

“Well, that’s not surprising at all…”

The ending words caused everyone to look towards the talking pig, known as hawk. He began to sweat nervously at all the attentive staring and was quick to clarify.

“W-well I mean,” he stammered. “When Meliodas brought Elizabeth into his room after meeting her for the first time after she passed out, I noticed a picture frame on the side table that housed what looked like a picture of him and another girl. So when we found out that Irene and he are related, it made sense.”

“Ooh, now I get it.”

Captain you sly dog, why didn’t you say something!♫”

Why would I ruin the surprise?”

“....Touché.”

The Sirens Sin of Destruction began to laugh, to the amusement of everyone else who soon joined in. Their laughter rang true throughout the abandoned square, almost echoing off of the house walls. They all wouldn’t voice it, but Irene’s voice was like beautiful wind chimes swaying in a breeze.

“I’m sorry,” Irene’s soft voice spoke once the laughter died down. “I haven’t properly introduced myself. My name is Irene, the Sirens Sin of Destruction. I’m sorry I had to hide from you all.” she ended with an earnest bow, her hands clasped in front of her.

“Hey, Hey, don’t worry about it! ♪ ”

“It’s alright, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Ban and Diane were quick to step in with reassurances, which eased Irene’s entire being. She glanced down to meet the mischievous eyes of her elder brother, who was smirking up at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Um, forgive me, but my name is Princess Elizabeth.” 

Irene glanced up to meet the familiar turquoise eyes of Goddess Elizabeth. She was about to say as such until she received a sharp elbow to her side from none other than Meliodas. In return, she whacked him upside the head, to Elizabeth’s confusion.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness,” Irene said with a formal bow.

“Oh! Please, just call me Elizabeth.”

After the introductions were complete, the party of now six began their trek back to where they first originated from called The Boars Hat. Along the way, the entire party conversed on what everyone- minus hawk and Elizabeth- has been doing during the ten years apart.

Ban informed their little siren that he had been in bastate prison for the past few years, and how the knights continuously tried to execute him, to Irene's amusement. Diane's tale was a more solemn one. She had been taking refuge within the Forest of White Dreams, hiding from the holy knights with the help of a group of hide-and-seeks due to her 30 ft. tall appearance not giving her any other choice. 

”Say kiddo, ” Fox sin of Greed began hesitantly, ” you wouldn't happen to know what happened here, do you?”

that, Irene stopped walking. This drew the attention of the others, who glanced back, only to be surprised at the furrowed brow that made home on her expression. Noticing her distress and his captain's heated glare, Ban was quick to add.

”You don't have to answer if it's too uncomfortable for you! I was just curious is all.”

”No, no. It's okay.”

She was quick to reply, before walking forwards once more at a quick pace, almost like she wanted to get out of the city as fast as possible. The others matched her pace with ease, waiting for her to continue with bated breaths.

“ I don’t know the details,” she began with narrowed brows. “ but you’re aware of that mild sickness that was passing between all the towns on the liones border. Deathbell Cough?” She received nods from those listening.

But doesn’t that prove to be mild, with only a few deaths at its worst?” Hawk asked.

Doesn’t explain how an entire town could be wiped off the map in one day though”

“Bans right. It just makes no sense for it to be Deathbells Cough.”

Exactly, so I just have a hunch, but they might have been spirited away.”

Where would they go though?”

“That I’m not sure of.” Irene finished solemnly.

“Well!!” Meliodas interrupted after a moment of silence. “ No use contemplating right now, It’s time for us to Party. We can look around the villages later and see if anyone knows more.”

The group was just coming over the hillside after exiting Alryne’s outskirts, and soon the Boars Hat appeared. As they came within range, Ban challenged Meliodas to a race; causing the rest to join in.

**_—_ **

It was late in the evening, and the partying had just recently come to a close. The Boar Hat Inhabitants fast asleep within their rooms - or outside for Diane - save for Irene, who was leaning against the balcony of her small guest bedroom. She couldn’t help but worry about all that has happened, and all that was to come.

_ “I just hope nothing comes and ruins this moment.” _ She whispered with a frown, before turning to head back inside towards her bed that awaits her.

Outside, stars crisscrossing in a checkered pattern dotted the entire night sky, foretelling of what was coming to possibly lay siege to this sacred kingdom she calls her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, R&R and let me know how it went and/or what you would like to see next!


	3. Journey in Necropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party travels to the Necropolis in hope of reuniting with Harlequin, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth. But they are soon followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics near the end are not mine, I just worded them to fit with the scene. 
> 
> The song is from Qualidea Code: Canaria’s song “Time To Go” OST

It had been a few days since Irene's return to the Sins, and they were still no closer to figuring out what happened to the Alrynes people. They had asked townsfolk of different villages they came across along their path to find the Grizzly Sin of Sloth, Harlequin, but to their dismay, everyone had said the same thing.

**_“There isn’t a town called Alryne.”_ **

Though it was most concerning, the gang refused to give up. They were bound and determined to figure this out. Otherwise, how could they call themselves a band of knights, criminal or not, if they were to give in so easily. The only day the investigation came to a halt was when they came to the ruins of a village, said to be near the Necropolis, or the City of The Dead. Rumor has it that Harlequin was looking for it

“Alright gang, let’s rack up some desperately needed money and information regarding the City of The Dead and King! Diane, you’re our eye-candy billboard girl.” he assigned to Diane.

“On it Captain!”

“

Ban, I assign you, our Jailbird Cook, to make the meals.”

“Who, me?”

“He’s gonna cook horrible food?” argued Hawk.

“Nah, his foods pretty good. Alright now hop to it gang, and Ban, the pantry’s at the back of the-“ he paused at the sudden lack of a person “Oh, Bans gone. Hey Irene do you think you could-“

Meliodas looked over to where he thought his little sister would be standing, eagerly awaiting orders only to find that she has vanished. To which he frantically looked left and right with wide, dumbfounded eyes.

* * *

Irene noticed Ban wander off, and knowing him she didn’t want to leave Fox's Sin of Greed alone in a place like this. So obviously, she followed to keep him company. It only took her minutes to match pace with Ban’s long, yet lazy strides.

“You shouldn’t have ditched everyone back there you know?”

“Come on kiddo, you know I’m not one for cooking meals for an empty town.” he rebuked with his usual tune. His red eyes glanced around, scanning almost as they both came to a crossroads. And not too soon, for when they arrived they noticed the frail body of a little girl swaying back and forth with dull brown eyes. 

“Whoa, hey there kid.” Ban ran over to catch the girl before she could hit her head on the hard ground below. Irene was quick to follow, equally if not more concerned for the well-being of the child. Upon first glance, it looked as if the girl was merely passed out, but when she looked closer, she’d notice how big the overalls and shirt looked and how hollow her cheeks were.

“Ban..” Irene began, only to be interrupted by said person.

“Yeah, I know.” Before any action could be taken, they heard a voice. Turning, they found the origin. It had come from a young boy standing g within a doorway. He held a pitchfork within his grasp. 

“Let go of Ellen!” He cried, “ Just what do you think you’re doing with my sister?” before running forwards. Ban just barely managed to dodge, avoiding the prongs that were thrust his way.

“Hey brat, if you’re her brother, shouldn't you make sure she’s getting enough food?”  The boy ignored him, more focused on his sloppy attempts in protecting the girl.

“Let her go!!”

“Listen will you!” Ban snarled, getting annoyed with the kid who refused to listen. “ I asked you if she’s getting enough food!” Finding no other option, he let the kid stab him with the pitchfork; much to Irene's chagrin and the boy’s horror.

“Now you’ve done it…” Irene sighed with a shake of her head. The boy let go of the pitchfork, almost in tears.

“Brother no! He was only trying to help!!”

The girl had woken up and lept from Bans arms to grab onto her brother. He could only stutter out apologies for what he’s done. Meanwhile, Ban had slowly removed the pitchfork, to show that the wounds were already beginning to heal.

“I- I’m so sorry sir! How can I ever repent for my sins?”

“Hey, don't sweat it, kid. Now, how about we make a deal.”

“A deal?!”

“Yeah. I’ll make you a meal if you can answer a few questions. Also, real sin’s are those that can never be stoned for.”

“Okay-“ the kid was about to say more, when suddenly in the blink of an eye, a spear spun itself through Ban’s chest, leaving a gaping hole in its place. The two kids screamed, running back into the house to seek refuge whilst Irene covered them.

“ I’m glad you finally realized that. How’s it going, Ban.” spoke a new voice from above.

“And who are you again?”

“Oh come now, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already.” 

Sensing that things were about to get ugly, Irene ushered the kids away to seek shelter before turning back towards the matter at hand. She took notice that the spear that impaled Ban looked exactly like Harlequins Chastiefol, and quickly made the connections.

“I know exactly who you are. You are the Fox sin, of greed.” The person stated, floating to stand on the tip of Chastiefol. “ Or would you prefer I called you by this name: Ban the Undead.”

“You’ve got a smart mouth kid, and I’m starting to get sick of your tone.”

The hole was soon to close up, leaving not a trace behind. The only way somebody would know that Ban was wounded was by the splatter of blood coating Bans lower jaw. 

“The hell do you know about me anyway?”

“I know your sin, even if you don’t know me. You can still remember your sin, can’t you?” they continued with a frown. “ You know, that terrible, awful crime you committed: You murdered the holy woman of the Fountain of Youth to satisfy your greed and gain eternal life.”  This proved to be the last straw, for no sooner did they speak those last words, did Ban strike. In the blink of an eye, the duo began to trade violent blows with each-other. 

“I’ll ask you again; Who.Are.You!”

“If you’ve truly forgotten, maybe the move “Bumble Bee” can jog your memory!”

“Sorry, still not ringing a bell!”

Irene was just about to step in and stop the fight when her brother jumped in, whacking Ban on the head with a wooden mug from the tavern.

“Bad ban! You and Irene can’t just wander off and forgo the jobs I gave you!”

“Hey captain, could you butt out of this? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“What's wrong with you. Do you seriously think it’s okay to just skip out on work?”

“What’s wrong with me?! Some runt showed up out of nowhere and started attacking me! I mean just look at what he did to my sweet threads.”

”Alright, someone better tell me what all this commotion is about.” Diane came walking up to the group before she and Meliodas turned to the newcomer floating above. Like Irene, it only took them a few seconds of examination.

”KING!!!!” they both cried, joyfully. Ban blankly stared for a minute, before his eyes widened in realization.

“Inform me as to how that tiny creep is King!”

”Well,” meliodas began ”maybe he lost a little weight?”

”I THINK THIS IS A LITTLE MORE THAN THAT!!”

While those two argued on the actuality of that being harlequin, Diane informed king on how she missed him so much, only for him to lamely float away from everyone gathered. It was only when Diane asked him where he was going that the other three noticed harlequin's absence.

* * *

It was a little while later, after leading the two kids back to the boar’s hat to be fed a proper meal, that they learned of Harlequin’s desperate attempts to find the entrance into the Necropolis, and that the town was just on the border of its domain. Yet the only way to reach it is if a person held a strong desire to see someone whose long passed. Thus, the children led them towards a field next to one of the buildings, and in the blink of an eye, the field was filled with flowers which soon turned into a whirlpool.

”Hey! You guys make sure to be careful in there” 

Irene looked behind herself to see the duo waving and shouting, but due to the raging winds surround them all, she couldn't hear what was being said. In the blink of an eye, they found themselves within a terrain filled with green crystals: The Necropolis.

”Captain..”

”Look you guys, we made it.”

”I wonder whose memories opened the gateway.” Irene glanced around her, taking in the wonders of such a place.

”Do you think it was my desperation to meet my long-dead mother?” Elizabeth asked

”Nah, I think it was my desire of the juicy, tasty scraps I've been craving for my whole colorful existence.”

”Well, my mind was Blank.” spoke Meliodas, to which Diane agreed whole-heartedly. Irene was about to chime in when she saw ban runoff, followed shortly by Harlequin, almost like they were both chasing something or someone.

”I guess all we can do is follow them for now.” decided Meliodas, leading the remaining four of them in the direction the two ran towards. They never got far until a fiery explosion originated above, sending them all scattering. Once they all regained their footing they turned towards the culprit, finding a dark-haired female with a skimpy white outfit with flowers embroidered under steal protective plating.

”Sadly I missed.” the newcomer said. “ Hello Meliodas the Dragon's sin, how do you do Diane the Serpents Sin.”

“Who are you?” Meliodas asked, stepping forward to partially block Elizabeth and his sister, who they, to his shock, don’t know about.

“My name is Guila, a holy knight.”

“Wait a minute, how did YOU get here?” Hawk asked, dumbfounded, to which guila replied.

“Simple, by dying.”

“Uh, did I hear her right?”

“You sure did Hawk. Now take Elizabeth and Irene and get as far away as you possibly can.” Meliodas ordered the pig, to which he complied. Elizabeth climbed onto his back with Irene and the three of them ran as far as they possibly could. They had gotten miles away, leaping over fallen obstacles before skidding to a halt in front of a massive green crystal.

“I think we’re far enough, don’t you think?”

Perhaps we went too far?” 

Hawk and Elizabeth began to debate on how far they went, while Irene was too focused on looking back to where they came from. Her senses were telling her that Meliodas and Diane were in trouble and they proved to be correct when Meliodas came flying, making a crater inside the crystal above.

“What are you three still doing here, run!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!!????!” squealed hawk as he ran off in a zigzag pattern, dodging the debris that rained down around them. Elizabeth and Irene holding on tightly as to not fall off mid-stride. Their running came to a halt soon after, Hawk all but knocked the two girls off as he collapsed.

“That’s it, that's as far as we can go” he cried “ I’m wiped out.”

“A talking pig and two young girls?” said a voice. The three whirled around to see that Harlequin was in front of them, Chastiefol next to him in the ground.

“Sir King, Correct?!”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Princess Elizabeth. I’m traveling with Sir Meliodas, Lady Diane, Lady Irene, and Sir Ban” Elizabeth introduced. She looked around when she couldn’t find Ban. “Where is Sir Ban?”

“Bans not here, he went back towards the commotion to help.”

“If that’s so, I must warn him about the holy knight!” she said, before concluding that she could help everyone that’s fighting by using Chastiefol, yet she was unable to pull it out of the ground. Hawk, seeing Elizabeth’s desperate attempts, lept to help her while Irene stood by; already knowing their attempts were in vain.

“We’re coming to you Sir Meliodas, Lady Diane, and Sir Ban!”

“Just hang in there you guys!!!!”

Harlequin was unamused, sharing a glance with Irene before he made a hand gesture that released Chastiefol from the ground to instead float high. The duo cheered before realizing it wasn’t them that pulled it out. 

“Huh?”

Far off, a massive explosion occurred, showing Guila walking towards the bent over form of Diane, whose sheltering Meliodas with Ban slouched over in front, sporting a deep, bloody gash going diagonal from chest to lower waist and blood dripping from a head wound.

“Hey captain, you okay?”Yeah, I’m fine, thanks, Diane!”

“If you were going to take the hit, you could’ve shielded me a little.”

“Nope!”

“Greeeaaaaattt…..” Ban drawled out in a singsong tune before he and Meliodas stood up and silently conveyed their next move. Ban was to act as a forward's distractions while Meliodas flanked Guila from behind; this didn’t exactly work out because no sooner did they come within range, they were both blasted backward either by fire, or smoke.

“In the end, I suppose legends are mere fantasies anyway.” She concluded while her rapier stabbed through the ban's neck. Suddenly, Chastiefol appeared through bans chest and the shockwave caused her to be flung backward into a grouping of crystals. Ban, confused, looked behind him to see Harlequin standing on the edge of the spear.

“Hello there, Ban.”

“Come on, what’s the big idea king.”

“Well, isn’t it obvious? I’m here to save you.” Harlequin spoke in a playful tone. Ban could do nothing but stand there and speak his thanks with Meliodas standing off to the side, watching the reunion with a bright smile. Though Harlequin did say that he was there only for Diane and the Captain yet because his sister cared deeply for ban, he supposed he could be there for him as well. It was only a matter of time before Guila reappeared, furious at Harlequin getting the drop on her so easily.

“While it’s no shock of your betrayal, King the Grizzly Sin of Sloth, I do admit I’m disappointed.”

“Well, that’s an unexpected thing to say to me since I never actually sworn a lifelong partnership in whatever your plans were,” he admitted with a shrug and head tilt. “The realm wanted to defeat the Seven Deadly Sins, and I only wanted to see Ban destroyed. We had mutual interests for a while, but that’s no longer the case.”

“Blahdy Blah. I’m tired of you talking behind my back, King.”

“An entirely predictable excuse,” Guila replied, before moving her rapier in a slow circular motion, which allowed multiple balls of flame to appear before being launched forwards with a wayward cry.  **“ Shock Bomb!”**

King was quick to counter with chastiefol, pulling it out of bans chest and commanding it with just mere hand flicks through the blast zone. Suddenly, an angelic voice echoed across the crystal terrain, captivating the group with its increasing volume. They all turned towards a high crystal outcropping to see Irene’s figure standing there with her hands splayed out at her sides, palms facing forwards while her body became basked in a white glow. Her Sacred Treasure Echorium, floating in front which let her voice echo louder.

**_“Someone’s calling you._ **

**_Someone’s calling you._ **

**_Can you hear my voice.”_ **

A massive burst of energy exploded from Irene, which caused the members of the sins to suddenly feel an immense power overcome them: their fatigue depleting and strength returning with each word sung. This was the power Irene held, also known as The Sirens Lull. Her power can grant allies who listen to her an extra boost in power for a short period.

“Alright, let's end this!” Ban cheered at the sudden rush of energy, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Meanwhile, Harlequins Chastiefol spun itself in rapid motions, clearing the smoke surrounding everyone before lazily spinning in front of them all.

**_“Now it’s time to rise,_ **

**_Embrace your bravery!”_ **

“I see, so the rumors were true. There indeed is an Eight Sin, known as Irene the Sirens Sin.” Guila spoke with complete awe at the enchanting melody she’s hearing. Her attention snapped forwards once she got a complete view of the spear. “ Magnificent. The Spirit Spear, Chastiefol: forged directly from the Holy Tree in the Fairy Realm, and more durable than steel while possessing magnificent powers from the Holy Tree itself, and your magic ability can summon all those properties.”

“Quite observant, aren’t you.”

“I’m a Holy Knight, of course, I am.” She smiled, before continuing. “Now four on one doesn’t seem quite fair, does it?”

“Your right, so one on one will do.” Meliodas and Ban shared a look before they both sat down, Meliodas sheathing his broken sword. 

“Alright king, go for it!”

“You know I’ll kick your ass if you lose!”

“How pleasing, I-“ Guila was interrupted by Chastiefol suddenly moving at inhuman speeds past her, the blade nicking her cheek in the process. _ ’ did I misread him?’ _ she thought as she continuously dodged Harlequins attacks. _ ‘or is it because of the Sirens Sin intervention?’ _

It was entirely a game of cat and mouse. Harlequins Chastiefol spun in rapid motions, attacking Guila while she ran and dodged, before continuously deflecting the blows. In doing so, massive amounts of debris were flown around and away from the duo. 

Having enough of this game, Guila vaulted upwards, using the surrounding crystals as a springboard until she reached the highest peak, giving her a prime advantage against the spear that flew her way. Instead of using her rapier to deflect it, however, she used her skill known as “Explosion” to propel Chastiefol away and to the ground, where it landed blade down in front of Harlequin.

**_“Now it’s time to rise,”_ **

**_“Now it’s time to rise,”_ **

**_“Blast away your foe.”_ **

**_“Embrace your Bravery!”_ **

**“Brilliant Detonation!”** screamed Guila as she pointed her rapier up towards the sky, which caused a massive amount of fire to conform above, expanding in size by the second before shooting down towards them all and separating into hundreds of tiny balls of fire.

“Chastiefol Fifth Configuration:  **‘Increase!’** ” snapped harlequin, aiming the hundred tiny Kunai-like spears to intercept the fireballs raining down. The resulting collision between the two created a massive cloud of fire that produced a shockwave big enough that it shook the area for miles. It served as a distraction since no sooner did it end, Guila found herself attacked from behind by the other half of the hundred kunai spears. She then found herself buried under the rubble that fell.

It was by this time, that Elizabeth and Hawk returned, joining the group. 

“Hey! You guys were raising a ruckus.”

“Nobody got hurt did they?”

“We’re all good, there’s no need to worry,” Meliodas reassured the Princess while King looked fondly backward. Irene joined not soon after, dusting herself off and placing her sacred treasures bracelet form back onto her right wrist. The party didn’t even notice that Guila was still standing, and attempting to strike king from behind. Her attack proved to be futile since Meliodas countered the attack with his signature move  **“Full Counter”**

“Right back at cha”

The explosion caused Guila to be transported back to her body in the land of the living. The spirit of Elaine appeared, saying that while they all came here in flesh and blood, Guila was here in spirit only. Soon, the party found themselves transported back due to the necropolis since they do not belong giving sight to a clear day above

“It looks like we’re back in our world again.”

“That place weirded me out!”

* * *

It was later in the day, when the sun began to set, that the group found themselves next to a lake, sharing a drink of Vanya ale and conversing in peace. Diane even brought it upon herself to cook a meal of fried fish. She attempted to feed it to Meliodas but it proved to be too big, and king asking if her wounds had finally healed. Meanwhile, Ban sat on a rock, cheeks already red from intoxication.

“Dumbass, she only proved to be hurt so that she could suck face with the captain.”

“Diane’s not that kind of girl okay!” Harlequin shouted back, defending a nervous Diane who spun part of her hair around a finger. “That reminds me,” he added. “ Captain, just what exactly is your relationship with this girl here?” he asked Meliodas in terms of Elizabeth, who vehemently cried with a blush against what Meliodas was doing in answer.

“I’m kidding. What she is is a princess of the realm. The third one to be exact.”

Harlequin gasped, surprised. “Captain why didn’t you tell me! If I had known I’d have made myself more presentable…..” Suddenly, he changed forms. Instead of his kid-like appearance, his new form was a fat man dressed in an orange jester suit with yellow stripes and white fluffy collar and sleeves. He was posed with his right arm above with lips puckered. It sufficed to say that Ban spat out his drink.

“Wow, you changed your clothes!”

“Look closer!”

“You know,” Harlequin said in a deep, raspy voice. “ It takes a great deal of mental effort to change into this form.”

“Wow… what a pig.” Hawk bluntly stated with a mouth full of scraps. Ban could only look on with a dumbfounded expression.

“Hello, I am King the Grizzly's Sin of the Eight Deadly Sins!” he formally introduced with a bow. “ Glad to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is mine, I’m sure.” Elizabeth could do nothing but stand there, uneasy while King continued to get in her face as he apologized for his rude behavior. He only changed forms when Elizabeth told him that there was no reason for him to be stressed, and to instead relax.

“Wow, he changed clothes again..”

“LOOK CLOSER DAMNIT!!!!!!”

After Harlequin collapsed against Chastiefol, whose appearance was that of a giant fluffy green spotted pillow, his attention turned back towards the other unfamiliar face who sat next to Meliodas and savoring her small cup of Vanya Ale.

“By the way, who's this person,” he asked, gesturing towards Irene.

“Oh her?” Ban butted in before Meliodas could. “ You’ll never guess, but that’s our little Siren!”

“No way… Captain, she looks exactly like you!”

“Because they're siblings.” Meliodas blinked at how Ban took it upon himself to introduce his little sister himself. Irene, however, was amused. A small smile made itself known, hidden by the cup of ale. A few hours later, everyone retired, instead of welcoming a new day of adventures continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R, and I'll see you all in the next one!


	4. Onward for Gideon Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang travels towards Vaizel in hopes to regain Diane’s sacred treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I’m so sorry that it’s been so long since I updated, I ran into more than a few snags whilst writing chapter 4, which I split into two parts because it would be like more than 3718 works that it ended up being.
> 
> By the time this goes up, I would be slowly working onto part two.
> 
> ((Also, if you notice that the writing style of this chapter is different than the previous three, it’s because I’ve been testing different styles so please bear with me.)

As new dawn approached, the group traveled onwards, and this time with their destination set to search for Diane's Sacred Treasure, Gideon. It was brought to everyone’s attention whilst in a drunken stupor that Ban, Meliodas, and Diane had either lost, sold, or had their sacred treasure stolen in the ten years they were all apart. Much to King’s dismay and Irene's amusement.

  
“You know, this town’s looking to be mighty promising.” Meliodas chimed in as they arrived on the outskirts of a town known as Vaizel. Word got around that the prize for the annual fighting festival was a gigantic hammer that nobody can use. It was safe to say that they dropped any other plans that they might have had to come running.

“Why do I have to stay behind, Captain?” cried their giantess, who stomped her foot with a pout.

“You have to understand Diane, ever since a giant went haywire a few years back, Giants were forever banned from entering the town.”

Meliodas tried to soothe the girl with a calm tone of voice. Internally it was tearing him up just by the pitiful look she was giving him.

“I suppose I can stay behind with Lady Diane.” The group whipped their heads towards Elizabeth, who with a small ‘eep’, clarified with a stutter. “S-so that she’s not lonely!”

“You know, that’s not a bad idea. Nice thinking Elizabeth.”

“Alright, girl time!” cheered Diane, who gently picked Elizabeth up to set her onto her shoulder, only to realize something. “Hey Irene, don't you want to stay behind with us as well?” Irene glanced upwards to see the puppy dog eyes of Diane, and Elizabeth perched upon her shoulder waiting in earnest, before looking back at her brother. With a minute of thought, Meliodas nodded his permission. “Yes, let’s roll!!!”

“Thank you Sir Meliodas!!!”

“You girls take care of my sister will ya?!” echoed from the blonde boy as he, ban, and king began to crest the hill towards Vaizel.

“Will do Captain!”

“Good luck Sir Meliodas, Sir King, and Sir Ban!”

A few hours passed since the boys decided to head into town, and the girls were currently within the surrounding forests looking for fruits to possibly use for dinner that night, as with herbs with medicinal properties in case a team member was injured and they were unable to find a doctor. Elizabeth was crouched down within a patch of flowers surrounding a small berry bush, Diane was looking up above in case there were apples hidden within the branches, and Irene was plucking cocoa-nuts off of a nearby tree.

“I’ve almost cleared this section of trees, how about you girls?” spoke the giantess to her companions below. She had managed to gently pluck nine apples that she found edible and had dropped them within the small basket Elizabeth brought to carry their findings.

  
“Plucked all the Cocoa berries from this branch and not seeing any other cacao trees. What about you Elizabeth?” Irene asked before she turned around after being unable to hear the princess’s voice. “Elizabeth?!”

Diane and Irene looked around for the missing princess, beginning to get worried after a few minutes passed and still unable to find her. They were just about to chance heading into town to alert the others when they heard a scream. Elizabeth’s scream. As soon as they heard, they ran to investigate. Yet what they found was almost amusing.

“Elizabeth what’s wrong?!” cried Diane as the two came around a bend to see none other than Elizabeth on the ground, frightfully staring at a gigantic purple mushroom with an indigo-color top hovering over a bundle of tiny brown mushrooms.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Irene quietly muttered to herself, before Diane cheerfully bent down with a raised fist.

“Ingredients found, and captured!” The giant whacked the poor sentient mushroom on its head, which pissed it off because, after the initial yell of pain, a cloud of purple smoke flew out of its mouth and doused the two girls closest to it: Diane and Elizabeth. Irene had a split second warning- courtesy of Diane and Elizabeth’s screams- before diving for cover. Which was the tree she was leaning against.

As the cloud of smoke cleared, Irene chanced looking out from behind the tree. The sight in front of her had her in a mix of hilarity and confusion: Diane was no longer a 30 ft giant, but a 5’5 naked female and Elizabeth were now at a size where she could easily fit in the palm of another’s hand. The two were naked since their clothes failed to shrink with them.

“Oh, this is giving me so many mixed emotions right now.” Irene chuckled, bemused. She caught the attention of her two shrunken companions.

“Lady Irene?!”

“How come you didn’t shrink too?!” cried Diane insulted. Irene silently pointed to the tree- whose front was bathed in purple residue- behind her in answer with a smirk on her face. She barely managed to dodge a flying shoe that belonged to Elizabeth that Diane had thrown.”ArE yOU KiddINg mE?????!!!!”

**_—_ **

After Irene and the now shrunken Diane finished playing cat and mouse; Diane chasing Irene around the clearing, the trio of girls decided that it was no harm if they headed down into Vaizel to surprise the boys, and help them win Diane's supposed sacred treasure, Gideon. Since Diane's clothes were way too big, she decided to wear Elizabeths instead, on the pretext that she didn’t want them to get lost, and Elizabeth was placed between her bosoms due to no clothes fitting her tiny size.

“I can’t wait to see their faces when we reveal ourselves to them.” Diane happily cried with a skip in her step. “Wait, we should probably wear a hat and cloak at first.”

“I’m sure Sir Meliodas, Sir Ban, and Sir King will be surprised in the end.”

“Don’t we know it, Elizabeth.” Irene agreed as they began to make their way down the vacant stalls towards the massive stone hill in front of them. Diane had managed to swipe a dark blue hat with a matching cloak from a stall, quickly donning both. Meanwhile, Irene decided to wear her usual white hooded cloak with red trim and golden-yellow embroidery. As they got closer they were able to see, let alone hear, the ruckus going on. One voice, in particular, sounded way too high to be human, and Diane had quickly signed herself up under the name of Matrona.

“Alright, folks, those signed up please Step on into the ring for the Elimination round!”

Diane quickly turned to Irene “Hey Irene, mind holding onto Elizabeth for me?” she asked. “ I don’t want her to get jostled around and end up injuring herself.”

“Yeah sure.” Irene held out her hands and gently gathered Elizabeth, who was covered in the fabric from the uniforms tie, within her palms.

“Thanks!!” 

“Do your best, lady Matrona!” Elizabeth cries, wavering goodbye to the hooded figure who climbed into the ring. Irene and Elizabeth watched at the round progressed above, wincing as a few unlucky participants who got in Matronas way were violently thrown out of the ring to land harshly on the cobblestone ground below.

“That’s gotta hurt,” Irene said, and Elizabeth nodded in her agreement. It was five minutes later that the round came to an end, due to there only being eight participants remaining within the ring.

“That’s it for the Elimination round folks,” spoke the munchkin ref covered in a red cloak and metal helmet. “Now we’re going to go on a quick break. Contestants take this time to get refreshed and be back here in ten!”

As the ref dismissed everyone from the ring, Matrona hopped down to come to stand in front of Irene and Elizabeth, the former offering a glass of refreshing water to the cloaked girl who took it gladly.

“You know, even with the use of weapons being strictly prohibited, everyone’s still brutal,” chimed Elizabeth from where she was sitting in Irene’s right hand. 

“Yeah, I kind of feel bad for all the boys that I shoved out of the ring. I know this is all fun and games, but I don’t really like it.”

“That’s the price of a fighting festival.” Irene soothed the two girls in front of her. As she was talking she couldn’t help but overhear three voices chatting behind her and to the left.

_“I wonder who Matrona is, she packs one mean punch.”_

_“Same here, but what’s really caught my attention is the other cloaked person next to her.”_

_“Captain, you don’t think….”_

Irene smirked under her hood at what she was hearing, and she saw Matrona share the same. Elizabeth was just about to ask the two girls what they were thinking when that same shrill voice appeared above.

“Alright, I presume you’ve all had sufficient time to restore your energy! That being said, I’d like all eight contenders to follow me into the waiting area so that we can move on to the official first round!”

“That’s my cue, bye girls.”

“Knock whoever you fight against dead Matrona” Elizabeth cheered, her high voice causing a few men around her to side-eye, dumbfounded. She noticed people were staring and quickly ran to hide within Irene's cloak. The latter gave the gawking men a fiery stare, scaring them off.

**_—_ **

Inside the Building, stood all eight contenders. As ordered by the shrimp, they gathered in a single-field line, awaiting their orders.

“Alright, come on up and draw your lots! The first round contenders will be the ones who each draw the same letter. First up, Matrona” Mattona stepped forward, drawing a straw from within the tin can. Ban, Meliodas, and King were at the back of the time so they had to wait a while. Ban, of course, took it upon himself to start up a conversation.

“This sucks,” he drawled on. “ I wish they would at least hurry it up so that we can get to the finals already.”

“Don’t talk like that and end up getting knocked out before the end, okay Ban?” Meliodas refuted, moving forwards since it was his turn to draw one of the remaining straws within the cup. Ban was quick to deny everything Meliodas said, before moving forwards, his hands within his pant pockets. King, however, was leaning against chastiefol, complaining about his stomach and how the stress of waiting is killing him. After everyone finished drawing straws, they dispersed into various corners of the circular room to chat amongst themselves. They didn't get far since the shrimp silenced them all with a few words.

“Okay folks, I’m about to announce the fight cards: “ everyone turned, waiting anxiously. “ The first fight will be Griamore vs. Matrona!” the two shared a look, silently sizing each other up. “ The second match is Howzer vs. Taizoo!”

“I know him..” King muttered in amazement, before gasping. “ Now I remember, he’s a Holy Knight! I saw him with Gilthunder loads of times.”

“Well, then what's he doing at a festival like this? It would really suck if we get recognized.” Meliodas concluded before he and King whirled to face Ban, worried. “Wait, you’re the one who signed us up, right?” King whispered, anxious. “I hope you did not sign us up under our actual names by any chance did you?!”

“Don’t get your panties in a wad, I totally got your backs on this.” Ban sung, patting King on the top of his head to calm him down like a little kid.

“And here's the third match-up: King vs. Old Fart!” King couldn’t help himself, so he let off an amused chuckle, and asked who’s that and how would they use a name like that. Ban was quick to tell King he had three guesses, while a fanged, closed eye smirk made itself home on his face. Suffice to say King was flabbergasted. While the two bantered back and forth, Meliodas struck up a conversation with the old man King was set to fight.

“Hey, you made it to the finals too?”

“Thanks to liquid courage!” the old man chuckled, obviously intoxicated if the red blush and half-empty bottle of ale was anything to go by. Meanwhile, Ban was holding back a fat, transformed Harlequin. Noticing that his and Meliodas’ names have not been called yet, the duo widened their eyes. “You don’t think..”

“And finally, the fourth match-up is Meliodaf vs. Baan!” Meliodas and King badgered Ban about how he put in their names, to which Ban tried to answer for himself by claiming that he can’t work well when he’s under pressure. The situation got even tenser when Howzer came over to them.

“Hey, that’s one mighty big scar you’ve got there, and it’s exactly like that wanted poster.” Ban tensed, almost sweating. _‘And Gilthunder said that the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins is a little kid.’_ Meliodas clenched his hands, read to grab onto his dragon handle, and King held onto chastiefol even tighter. “Nah you can’t be, you’ve got different names! Sorry for the confusion.”

Howzer firmly apologized for his assumption, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand sheepishly before walking away.

“I think we fooled him..?” 

**_—_ **

“ The Finals of the Fighting Festival are about to begin everyone!” the munchkin proclaimed from the middle of the circular ring. The gathered hundreds of spectators roared with glee, some already beginning to place bets whilst others bought a mug of Ale courtesy of Hawk, who had a gigantic barrel strapped to his backside. “The rules are simple:

1) Matches are won by either submission or K.O!

2) Fall out of the ring and you lose, then and there with no ifs or buts.

Now, let’s get to the first match: Matrona vs. Griamore!” The two contenders climbed their way into the ring, standing on opposite sides of each other. In the background, Hawk could be heard loudly advertising to the potential customers around. As Griamore was stepping into the ring, he was stopped by Howzer.

“Griamore, I’m a little surprised to see you out here. Whatever happened to your job as Veronica’s protector?”

“That's _Princess_ Veronica to you, so you’d do well to respect her title.”

“Standing at 7 ft. tall and weighing 400 pounds. Griamore!” announced the ref, whose arms were in the air. The audience went wild, antsy for the fighting to begin and others were talking about all the muscles that were on Griamore’s body. “Standing 5 ft 5 inches and weighing an undisclosed amount: Matrona!” A few guys gave catcall whistles and asked for her measurements.

“They’re 36, 23, 35.. “ concluded Meliodas, chin resting upon his left palm with his pointer positioned under his bottom lip. King was scandalized when he asked Meliodas how he came up with that, and Meliodas’ answer was that he just knew.

“Hold on there miss,” the ref interrupted. “The hat’s fine but you’ll need to take off the cloak. Gotta make sure you aren’t hiding any weapons, just to be safe!” Matrona, in one fluid motion of unbuttoning the clasp, threw her cloak into the air to show everyone her attire: Elizabeth’s Waitress Uniform. King and Meliodas were shocked.

“Captain, that outfit! Isn’t it?”

“Yeah, no doubt about it, that’s my tavern’s uniform!”

“What the! It can’t be Elizabeth can it?” cried Hawk as he came up beside the two.

“Do you really think she’s that strong?”

“Hmm, if that’s Elizabeth, then there’s something weird going on here.”

“Something weird? What do you mean by that?”

“Her top looks a little smaller than usual, and her butt looks a little bigger.” King violently blushed at Meliodas’ conclusion, before they each turned their attention back to the ring where the Ref was about to call the match to start.

“Okay, my eagle eyes will be glued to this first match folks. Here we go. Let the party begin!!!” As the match began, Matrona darted forwards before Griamore could land in a hit, and began to rapidly punch his muscled abdomen. “Matrona is too fast for Griamore, for she rushes in and lets loose with a mirage of punches!” She continued with her assault before she had to jump backward, due to a purple, translucent orb that began to expand outwards, pushing her slowly towards the edge of the ring.

“I can’t allow myself to be defeated, it isn’t anything personal.” Griamore calmly answered, his voice becoming muffled due to the orb encompassing all of him, his arms held out to the sides with fists clenched. “This is my magical ability: **‘Wall!’** ”

“Hey, judging by that guy’s magic power-” Ban mused, his red eyes narrowed at the sight.

“He’s another holy knight?”

“You’re too late, sweetheart, “ Howzer spoke to himself. “ Half-assed magical abilities and physical attacks won’t work on him at all. When he’s like that all you can do is either wait for him to stop it or that he runs out of mana at some point down the line.” He let off a sigh, while the others around him began to cheer, pumping their fists in the air. ”You should've true to end this _before_ the orb completely covered him.”

Matrona was slowly being pushed towards the edge, trying to resist with her arms crossed in front of her with an outcry of rage. From within the orb, Griamore was unamused, his storm grey irises and brows narrowed in concentration. “My wall is a symbol…of my resolve to protect Princess Veronica, and as such I insist you leave the ring!” Just before she were to fall out of the ring, she slid her right leg back and bent her left while her arms pushed out in front of her to slow her momentum.

“Whoa, thanks to Griamore’s mysterious power, Matrona’s in big trouble!”

“I’ll be advancing into the final round. If Princess Veronica were to command it, I would bring anyone to their knees, even the Seven Deadly Sins!!” From within the crowd, Meliodas, Ban, and King shared a look, silently conveying a conversation in hushed whispers. 

_  
‘He doesn’t know that there’s actually Eight? _ ♪ _’_

_‘Apparently not, what do you think Captain?’_

_‘Well, I guess we still have the element of surprise. Hopefully we can keep it for a little while longer.’_

“EVEN MELIODAS HIMSELF!” screamed griamore. Matrona gritted her teeth and growled, raising her right hand back and forming it into a fist, new motivation courses through her body. With a battle cry, she swung. “Oh yeah? Well that’s not going to happen!” As her first made contact with the sphere, it cracked before shattering into millions of pieces, with the crowd gasping with renewed vigor and Griamore stunned. As an opening appeared from where she shattered through, Matrona ran forwards and uppercutting Griamore, sending him flying out of the ring to hand in the valley below. 

Matronas hat had flew off her head, and as she landed upon the arena floor, it fluttered to land next to her, giving a clear view of who was underneath the hat, Diane. Having won, Diane thrusted her left hand into the air, pointer finger extended. The crowd went wild, and the ref announced “Matrona” as the winner.

“She broke his wall with her bare hands? spoke Howzer, astounded. “But how…” out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl of purple cut hair, wearing a pink cloak with brown fur and a lance with purple sheathe, yellow gem casing and light purple hilt with a star handle and blue opal attached, slowly walk away and through the crowd.

“This young lady just took out that hulk of a man with a singular punch. This year’s fighting festival is one to remember folks!” spoke the Ref, practically jumping up and down. “Matrona” twirled a strand of her hair between a finger as she looked over into the crowd with a smile.

“There’s no way it’s her” mused Ban. King was rubbing his eyes with a free fist, due to him holding chastiefol with the other. 

“Captain, please tell me I’m dreaming.”

“Oh well.” giggled Matrona as she skipped her way to the rings edge, leaping to the ground in front of Meliodas and crew. “ And here I was hoping I could have stayed hidden a little while longer. Yep, It’s me!”

Meliodas, blank faced and clueless, asked her if he knew her. In reply she swung her fist into Meliodas’ chest, winding him and stomping off in anger. The crowd parted down the line to let the fuming girl pass with wide, unexpected eyes. The white cloaked being followed on silent footing. Meliodas got back to his feet once he regained his breath.

“And what did I do?”

“Captain,” said King, “you're really an idiot aren’t you.” before running to catch up to Diane and the cloaked figure, telling them to wait up. They were just about to enter the waiting area when King called out Diane’s name. Surprised, Diane turned around.

“Is it really you?”

“Yeah King.”

“What in the world happened to you, and where’s Irene and Elizabeth? Weren’t they both with you?”

“I’m here!” Spoke the tiny, high pitched voice of Elizabeth, who was hiding within the figures cloak. King leaned in towards where her voice came from, and the figure showed their cupped hands with Elizabeth clutching the necktie fabric to her body for coverage, and was hit with a nosebleed while falling backwards.

“No way, is that really you Princess ?” After regaining his footing,he reached forwards as if to touch the princess to make sure she was real, but Diane stepped forwards to block him. 

“Pervert” she scolded. King was adamant on trying to tell her that he didn’t mean to, and to change the tension that was the atmosphere, he informed them that they should tell the captain as to what happened. Soon, they all found themselves within the empty waiting area while Diane was quick to inform the boys what happened.

“A giant mushroom?” he asked, and Diane nodded. “So you and Elizabeth were both hit with a shrinking toxin, while my sister took refuge behind a tree and you doned Elizabeth’s waitress uniform because you didn’t have any other clothes.” 

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R, and I’ll see you in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R to let me know how it went, and what you would like to see next, and I'll try and figure out how to incorporate it into the fanfic.


End file.
